lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 293
Report #293 Skillset: Acrobatics Skill: Elasticity Org: Cacophony Status: Completed Dec 2009 Furies' Decision: Solution 1 - fixed. Problem: Elasticity is supposed to provide 20 DMP to physical attacks that are aimed at the limbs. Unfortunately, it does not do that or anything else that we can determine. Since this has been a bug for a long time we would like to take the opportunity to suggest changes to it and perhaps make the coding change needed a little easier. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Fix it to work as intended 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Change it to a flat 15 dmp to blunt and cutting 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Change it to 20 blunt dmp and 10 cutting dmp, might be a little more thematic for an elastic defense. Player Comments: ---on 12/21 @ 21:12 writes: The outstanding bug is #7185. It was confirmed by Charune, and he asked that it be re-submitted after it was closed in the past for "working as intended" when after further testing the skill still did nothing. This ability has been checked repeatedly vs. warrior and monk attacks, and does not provide any decrease in damage. ---on 12/22 @ 00:43 writes: Hey, can we also fix dodge please? It's completely bizarre that you dodging uses up more time on a swing, than a miss. And also stops the second arm from being able to swing. (Only reason I'm putting it here is because acrobatics dodge is already, by itself, very nasty against a warrior, heh. Even without limb DMP.) While the bug should be fixed, I think that stacking the two will be quite excessive with dodging as-is. ---on 12/22 @ 07:21 writes: That wouldn't be very fair. Dodge stops the entirety of everyone else's attack, only fair that warriors have a chance for that to happen to. Heck, just compare to two hander warriors to see why it's the way it is ---on 12/25 @ 23:01 writes: Not at all. Take a look at the percentages here and you'll see that it doesn't match up. I have 2 swings. Let's just say for the sake of numbers that it is a 50% dodge rate (obviously not, this is just for easier demonstration math): Swing one, 50% chance to miss. If it misses, -your second swing cannot go-. So a 50% chance of no hit at all. 50% chance of one hit with that first arm. Then your second swing goes and again has a 50% chance to hit or not... thus, you have a 50% chance of doing nothing, a 25% chance of doing 1 hit (half effect), and a 25% chance of doing two hits (full effect). Versus a 2h warrior having a 50% chance of doing the entire attack or none of the attack. On the other hand, if it only stopped one of the weapons and did not stop the other, it would be a 50% chance for each swing and would thus be exactly even (numerically) to a 2her. 25% chance to do full damage, 50% to do half, 25% to do 0. Versus 50% to do full and 50% to do half. You see how it equals out, yes? Unlike the current situation. ---on 12/25 @ 23:07 writes: Pardon, that last sentence should be 50% to do full and 50% to do half (averaging out to 50%). The same as the two-weapon warriors also averaging out to 50%. ---on 12/25 @ 23:31 writes: There are all kinds of pros and cons to two handed verses one handed weapons but they dont really apply to this report. ---on 12/26 @ 00:04 writes: I do think that fixing this bug is going to make the defensive capability of an Acrobatics user a bit higher than is absolutely essential, so I would like to see dodging addressed as well. Hence the comments. If you'd like to address it in another report I'll be happy to take my comments there! ---on 12/26 @ 04:23 writes: Im pretty sure that absolutely essential is not the same thing as balanced, also no amount of dmp is going to change the way dodge works. Just so that you will stop hijacking this report - ATTENTION ADMIN: Xenthos thinks that dodge should only be calculated on the first weapon swing. Now if anyone has any comments on elasticity, I would love to hear them. ---on 12/26 @ 20:23 writes: Then I will go on to say that I think the two stacking is a bit higher than is balanced, if that makes you feel better! Also, I don't actually think it needs to just be calculated on the first swing. I'd be happy if dodge was changed to just calculate as a "miss" instead of what it currently does (so you can still use your second weapon). Further, I am commenting on elasticity here! In how it will stack with another skill, primarily. ---on 12/28 @ 15:43 writes: Your objection is with elasticity and a perceived imbalance with dodging and two handed warrior specs not with elasticity and dodging. There is nothing I can do with this report to address the concerns you raised. ---on 12/30 @ 03:51 writes: My concern is in stacking more protection on top of the imbalance already caused by dodging by itself. You could create / submit a report for fixing the dodging issue, though. At the very least I want this concern to be noted by Those On High, but if you want to create a report to fix it, that'd be great!